Messed Up Christmas
by PsYcHoKiTkAt
Summary: XD Jess came up with that name… Well, it’s Christmas Eve of the MWPP’s seventh year, and some odd things are going on…. What happens when there are only seven people left in the common room, and every one gets bored? No, no slash for you crazies


Messed Up Christmas Summary: XD Jess came up with that name. Well, it's Christmas Eve of the MWPP's seventh year, and some odd things are going on.. What happens when there are only seven people left in the common room, and every one gets bored? No, no slash for you crazies. lol. And not much sex, either. So if you're looking for that just cuz you like to read sick stuff like that. lol jk anyways, yeah, there are some OC pairings, so here they are. SB/OC, RL/OC, JP/LE (yesh.. Wheee!) (Oh and I might pair Peter with a glove, since that is more than he actually deserves)PP/WM(Peter/Mitten) Genre: Humor/Romance Rating: R (Language and Stupidity) Disclaimer: Yes, although this story is written by me, PsYcHoKiTkAt and Jess, Silver-Dragon, the only characters we own are Whitney Lenzen(based on me) and Jessica Johnson(based on.Jess). The other characters, settings and other things that have to do with the Harry Potter book series belong to JK Rowling. ^-^ have a nice day!  
  
Chapter One: Peter and the Mitten (XD!)  
  
The frosted windows of the Gryffindor Common Room radiated what was the exact opposite of heat. A figure lay curled up on one of the many couches there, a fleece blanket wrapped around it. The figure rose up and down with each. breath. that it took, softly. And, with a sudden jolt, IWOOSH!/I The figure jolted up, and stared at everyone in the common room. "Ladies and Jellybeans, Boys and Germs, I give you, the one, and the only, SIRIUS BLACK!" he yelled, hopping up.  
  
The common room burst into sudden applause, though it only consisted of seven people, including Sirius. It was Winter Holiday, and all but James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Whitney Lenzen, and Jessica Johnson had gone home to spend the Holiday with their family and friends. Everyone was grinning, and laughing at Sirius, save one person. Peter Pettigrew. He was staring at Sirius, half expecting him to freak out and leap at him, attacking him within an inch of his meaningless life. (A/N: If you can't tell. I REALLY REALLY REALLY hate Peter. -blinkblink-) Sirius paid no attention to the useless rat sitting in the armchair in the corner of the common room, yet turned his gaze upon his other friends. He shook his head slightly, long black hair flowing out magnificently behind him. (A/N: If you can't tell, I REALLY REALLY REALLY love Sirius. I want him in bed. -blink blink-)  
  
Jessica sat up, pushing a bit of her dark brown hair out of her cerulean eyes, which were rolling at Sirius. "You are Isuch/I a showoff, Black," she said, casting a glance at Whitney, who was looking at him in awe. "You know, Jess, you really should be a bit more appreciative, of the small things in life," said Whitney, staring at Jessica with disbelief in her eyes. Sirius gasped at Whitney, giving her a small wink before flopping himself on the couch next to her. "How dare you say I am small!" he said, giving off an aura of being appauled. "Well," she said, "I couldn't exactly come out and say, 'Yes, Jess, Sirius is hung like a horse.' Now could I?" She tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't and started laughing anyways.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her slightly, and turned to Jess. "Where'd you find her, anyways?" he questioned. "Under a rock," she said. Sirius gaped at her, open mouthed. "That was a low blow," he said, and turned to Whitney. "You just gonna take that shit from her?" Whitney laughed, and then nodded. "Course I am," she said. "I always do. It's just how I am." Jessica snorted with laughter. "Just who you are? Wow, you must be a brand new Whitney then, 'cause usually I'm getting 'skank, whore, slut, bitch, prostitu-'" she started, but was cut off by Remus from across the room. "Do you mind?" he said, glancing at her with his mouth slightly agape. "I'm trying to read." (A/N: -coughcough- bookish -coughcough-)  
  
James snorted a laugh from across the room. "Don't worry, Jess," he said. "He's just kidding. Last night, you shoulda heard what he was saying about yo-" "JAMES POTTER IF YOU STILL WANT A REASON TO BE KNOWN AS A MALE OF THE SPECIES I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Remus interupted, raging. Jess giggled. "What now, James?" she asked. She threw an innocent glance at Remus, whom got up immediately, and then she turned back to James. James laughed. "Oh, just the usual things he's Ialways/I saying," he said. "Like how you need to wear more clothes under your robes because you are a skanky dresser." he started, but trailed off when Whitney spoke up. "Sorry, Potter, but that wasn't Remus that said that," she said, grinning. "That was me."  
  
"Yeah well you should be one to talk, Whitney," said Jess, pointing at what Whitney was currently wearing. Whitney blinked. "What?" she said defensively, looking down at what she was wearing. A black stretchy halter and a denim mini skirt. That wasn't that bad, was it? She glanced at Jess. "Oh shut UP Jessica! You're wearing less clothes than I am!" she said, pointing at her. Jess looked down at her own ensemble. She was clothes in a black tube top, and low rise stretch flare jeans. She prodded at the dragon ring in her navel, which she had just gotten peirced before school had started. "Am not." She said. "Are too!" started Whitney, and they continued on like this for some time. A small squeak emitted from the corner as Peter was getting hot and heavy with a woolen mitten. (A/N: XD I REALLY HATE HIM!)  
  
(A/N: Sorry this is so short, but it's late and Jess and I have orientation for school tomorrow, and we have to get up early, so we have to go to bed. We'll update tomorrow, promise!) 


End file.
